No Thanks, School Trip (Part 1)
No Thanks, School Trip (Part 1) is the 25th chapter in Okotowari Shimasu. Summary All Nantoka high School students go on a trip to Kyoto, where Seraphina, Hotaru and Keita enthusiastically go sightseeing. When they go to the inn where they're staying, Katsuo suggests going to the hot springs and begins undressing. This surprises Keita, who blushes when he sees Katsuo taking his shirt off, and is embarrassed by the though of being in the hot springs with Katsuo, so he runs away. When Akie and Kou, who had gone see the inn, return to the room, Keita has already gone to the hot springs and left his bangs down, which leads to him being easy to mistake for Maiko or being unrecognizable to Kou and Akie. While they're int he hot springs, Akie talks about how he's never been in such a place with friends, since the idea of being left out of conversations with his male classmates made him nervous and he started skipping the activity alltogether. He also laments Keita not joining them, which promps Katsuo to ask him and Kou if they've noticed anything strange about his behaviour aound Katsuo. Despite both of them noticing his change in behaviour, they're not able to tell what exactly is wrong with Keita. During dinner, Erina mentions mistaking Keita and Maiko, to which Katsuo comments he's able to distinguish them even from the back by the lenght of their hairs, something both twins are surprised to find out. They have a little conversation about what they should do the next day, since they've seen all the important places and have free time. Seraphina, Hotaru and Keita suggest various things they all agree on not doing. Back at the boys' room, Keita is having problem sleeping, since his futon is right next to Katsuo's and that makes him nervous. He wakes Akie up and asks him to switch futons with him, after slightly explaining that he can't sleep so close to Katsuo. Akie agrees on helping him, but before they can switch Kou grabs Akie's hand, rending Akie unable to move. Neither Akie nor Keita manage to get any sleep that night. Characters * Katsuo Tomoda * Seraphina Klein * Hotaru Akina * Erina Yoshisaki * Keita Narabuko * Maiko Narabuko * Akie Shirogami * Kou Omori * Kanae Senjou References * On the first place, Kou quizzes Akie on what he should do if a killing game starts. Akie answers "don't eat the soup or talk over the teacher". This is a reference to the manga and movie Battle Royale, in which a group of students are forced to participate in a killing game. A character is killed by the teacher for talking over him by the beginning of the game, and later on there's a famous scene where a character dies by eating poisoned soup. * When Akie is talking about his previous experiences in hot springs, some characters can be seen during the flashback panel. They include Josuke Higashikata from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Teruteru Hanamura form Super Dangan Ronpa 2, and Minoru Mineta from Boku no Hero Academia. Gallery Chapter 25 cover.png|Chapter cover katsuo shirtless.JPG|Katsuo taking off his shirt historic representation.JPG|Samurai fight keita fton.JPG|Keita, blushing keita katsuo futon.JPG|Keita, sleeping next to Katsuo akie waking up.JPG|Akie being woken up Trivia * This is the first chapter to take place in a different region of Japan, in this case Kansai. Category:Chapters